Do the Propeller! (song)
Do the Propeller! (originally called Propeller) is a song from Taking Off! and the first song of the current generation. Jeff Fatt wrote and cameos in the music video in a shot with Anthony playing the drums. The song has been The Wiggles' number one song of 2013. And so far, in the Taking Off tour, it has been the last song in the setlist. It is one of the most popular song of the new generation of Wiggles. The song also relates to planes. Song Credits Demo * Written by: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd Taking Off! * Written by: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra * Written by: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * The Wiggles Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Orchestra Recorded at Iwaki Auditorium * The Wiggles Recorded by Alex Keller * Orchestral Recording Engineered by Nicholas Miernich and Tim Symonds * Orchestral Recording Mixed by Christo Curtis * Album Mixed and Mastered by Virginia Reed Dance, Dance! * Written by: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley Duets * Written by: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Alex Keller Nursery Rhymes (video) * Written by: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd * Music Produced by Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Alex Keller Musicians Taking Off! * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Alex Keller * Organ: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Steve Pace The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins Dance, Dance! * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Drums: Jackie Barnes * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Electric Guitar: Oliver Brian, Anthony Field * Organ: Jeff Fatt, Lachlan Gillespie * Glockenspiel: Lachlan Gillespie * Clapping: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins Duets * Vocals: Guy Sebastian * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Electric Guitar: Oliver Brian, Anthony Field * Organ: Jeff Fatt, Lachlan Gillespie * Glockenspiel: Lachlan Gillespie * Drums: Jackie Barnes * Clapping: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins Nursery Rhymes (video) * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Electric Guitar: Anthony Field * Drums: Jackie Barnes * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie Song Lyrics '''All: '''Do the propeller Do the propeller Do the propeller around and around Do the propeller Do the propeller Do the propeller around and around '''Lachy: '''We're going up and up and up and up '''Simon: '''We're going down and down and down and down '''All: '''We're going up up up up up up up up up '''Emma: '''And then we stop '''All: '''Oh Do the propeller Do the propeller Do the propeller around and around Do the propeller Do the propeller Do the propeller around and around We're going up up up up up up up up up '''Simon: '''We're down da-da down down da down down down '''All: '''We're going up up up up up up up up up '''Emma: '''And then we stop, Ahh! '''All: '''Oh..woooo Do the propeller Do the propeller Do the propeller around and around Do the propeller Do the propeller Do the propeller around and around Statue, Statue, Statue, Propeller! Trivia * When this song was first shown in live theaters, websites such as Wiggle Time TV and the bonus feature of the 2012 video "Celebration" as a sneak preview from June to December 2012, the Wiggles didn't say "Statue, statue, statue, propeller!" at the end. It also used a different music track and the very last shot of the Wiggles on the double-decker bus. It was also shown 5 days before and after "Surfer Jeff" was released on DVD, June 16th 2012. One of the preview versions shows The Wiggles Logo with background music from "Get Ready to Wiggle" at the beginning just before the song starts. * The original title of the song was simply "Propeller" as seen in Celebration!; but for Taking Off!, it was changed to, "Do the Propeller!". * The demo version contains the drums, bass guitar, organ and sitar. * This is so far the only current Wiggles song that involves with aviation, which means aircraft stuff such as planes. * An instrumental track of this song is played over the credits of the Hot Potatoes! The Best of the Wiggles 2014 DVD. Video Appearance *Celebration! *Taking Off! *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2013) *The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra *Dance, Dance! *Wiggle Around Australia *Duets *Nursery Rhymes Episode Appearance *Lachy Shrinks the Wiggles! *The Wiggly Singing Symphony (Live) *Tasty Science *Who Am I? (Live) *Hula Hoop Symphony *Dr. Entertainment *Musical Cake (Live) *Is That Simon? *Anthony Forgets *Captain's Lost Hornpipe *Dorothy's Baking * Detective Lachy (Live) * Do the Propeller * Soccer Fun * Enthusiasm * Simon Says Series 10 (episode) * Dorothy's Tea Party * The Wiggly Plane Album Appearance *Taking Off! *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2013) *The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra *Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! *The Best of The Wiggles *Dance, Dance! *Duets Gallery AudienceinTakingOff!.jpg|The audience CaptainandAnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Captain and Anthony DothePropeller!-Prologue.png|Captain Feathersword showing how to do the propeller AnthonyinLiveStudio.jpg|Anthony as airplane AnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Anthony playing the drums TheWigglesonDoubleDeckerBus.jpg|The Wiggles on the double decker bus DothePropeller!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword as airplane TheReplacementWigglesSingingDothePropeller!.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles singing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword LachyandEmma.jpg|Lachy and Emma TheWigglesSingingDothePropeller!.jpg|The Wiggles singing AnthonyatHydePark.jpg|Anthony at Hyde Park AnthonyWearingGoggles.jpg|Anthony wearing goggles CaptainandAnthonyinGuildford.jpg|Captain and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordinGuildford.jpg|Captain Feathersword JeffandAnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Jeff and Anthony Lachy'sMissingBritishFlag.jpg|Lachy missing his British flag File:DothePropeller!-DeletedShot.jpg|The Wiggles in deleted shot Live and Other Performances File:TheOriginalWigglesSingingDothePropeller!.jpg|The Original Wiggles (Anthony, Greg, Murray and Jeff) singing this song on "Fun Kids Attic" DothePropeller!-TrainingPrologue.jpg|Murray and the Wiggles in Training DothePropeller!-TrainingLive.jpg|Training live version DothePropeller!-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony and the New Wiggles DothePropeller!-Live.jpg|December 2012 live DothePropeller!-LiveStudio.jpg|Live studio DothePropeller!-DreamworldLive.jpg|Dreamworld performance DothePropeller!-HydePark.jpg|Hyde Park DothePropeller!-Sunrise.jpg|Sunrise DothePropeller!-WestfieldParramatta.jpg|Westfield Parramatta DothePropeller!-SydneyRoyalEasterShow.jpg|Sydney Royal Easter Show DothePropeller!-2BSStudio.jpg|2BS studio SimonandLachySingingDothePropeller!.jpg|Simon and Lachy singing the song TheAwakeWigglesSingingDothePropeller!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles singing the song DothePropeller!-2013LivePrologue.jpg|2013 live prologue DothePropeller!-2013Live.jpg|2013 live DothePropeller!-104.3MYfm.jpg|104.3 MYfm DothePropeller!-SproutPrologue.jpg|Sprout prologue DothePropeller!-Sprout.jpg|Sprout DothePropeller!-ABCNews.jpg|ABC News DothePropeller!-PrestonandSteve'sDailyRush.jpg|Preston and Steve's Daily Rush DothePropeller!-AppleStoreLive.jpg|Apple Store DothePropeller!-CitiFieldMetsGame.jpg|Citi Field Mets Game DothePropeller!-FoxNews.jpg|Fox News DothePropeller!-PhiladelphiaPhilliesGame.jpg|Philadelphia Phillies game DothePropeller!-WestfieldWhitfordCity.jpg|Westfield Whitford City DothePropeller!-ThePlaydate!.jpg|The Playdate! TheWigglesandJacksonKeleherSingingDothePropeller!.jpg|The Wiggles and Jackson Keleher singing "Do the Propeller!" DothePropeller!-Google.jpg|Google DothePropeller!-EyewitnessNews.jpg|Eyewitness News DothePropeller!-WestfieldEastgardens.jpg|Westfield Eastgardens DothePropeller!-WallStreetJournalLive.jpg|Wall Street Journal Live LeeHawkinsSingingDothePropeller!.jpg|Lee Hawkins singing this song DothePropeller!-YummyMummyClub.jpg|Yummy Mummy Club DothePropeller!-BreakfastTelevision.jpg|Breakfast Television DothePropeller!-BTVancouver.jpg|Breakfast Television (Vancouver) DothePropeller!-iTunesLive.jpg|iTunes Live DothePropeller!-GoodMorningNewZealand.jpg|Good Morning New Zealand RobertRaketeSingingDothePropeller!.jpg|Robert Rakete singing "Do the Propeller!" TheWigglesandRobertRaketeSingingDothePropeller!.jpg|The Wiggles and Robert Rakete singing "Do the Propeller!" DothePropeller!-Wigglehouse.jpg|Live at Wigglehouse DothePropeller!-WestfieldHornsby.jpg|Westfield Hornsby DothePropeller!-December2013Live.jpg|December 2013 live DothePropeller!-2014LiveatWigglehouse.jpg|2014 Live at Wigglehouse DothePropeller!(Reprise).png|Reprise version 32000.png|2013 US Live 12027153 10154183520625299 5388108047137721007 o.jpg|2015 live Original Version Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Wiggly Mashup Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Action Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Cameos Category:Sprout Songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Series 8 Category:Series 7 Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Music Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Dance, Dance! songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Series 9 Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Songs Category:Wiggle Around Australia Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:The Wiggles Duets Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:End Credit Songs Category:Early New Wiggles Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Series 10 Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles Songs Category:Christmas celebration Tour Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Singing Barbers Songs Category:Furry Tales songs